


男孩不哭 Boys Don't Cry

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 巴奇抢了一辆出租车，没想到遇上一位不好惹的乘客。





	

出租车司机从裤兜里掏出几张零钞，拍在挡风玻璃下方的仪表板上。他把车子泊进这条狭窄的暗巷里，前方不远处就是堵墙，进不来人，左右也没有路灯，安全得很。

“说好了，只吹，而且要隔着套。”坐在副驾驶位上的女孩不耐烦地飞了个白眼，又一把扯开司机伸进自己胸罩的手，“才他妈的三十块钱，你最好快点射出来。”

她撩开自己耳朵左侧的干枯长发，把口香糖吐进另一只手的手心里，黏到空调出风口的扇叶上。男人向下滑坐了几寸，迅速解开皮带，拉下拉链，女孩侧着弯下腰去，张开嘴，心不甘情不愿地卖起了力来。

“嗯……”男人一手摁在她的颈脖后头，一呼一吸地喘着气，嘴里还说个不停，“棒极了……吞深一点……操……”

女孩一手握着他那儿，一手还搭在自己耳边，防止头发落下来，被对方的那玩意粘到。男人睁开眼睛，用鼻子哼唧个不停，目光落到女孩裸露在紧身上衣之外的深色皮肤，好半天才惬意地移开。他舒了口气，看向挡风玻璃之外，还没等他看清楚，一个成年男人的身形已经从女孩那侧绕过车尾，来到了他所在的驾驶座的车门外。

黑影弯腰贴向车窗，脸部与车窗只相距了头上那顶棒球帽帽檐的长度，巷子里太暗了，司机看不清对方的脸，只有吓呆的份——

“出来。”黑影握拳在玻璃上猛敲了一下，“出来！”

一心埋头忙活的女孩这才意识到有什么不对，猛地从男人胯间坐直，当即被那个黑影和那声威胁吓得大叫起来。车窗外的人似乎也被惊到了，似乎没想到还有个女孩藏在里面，他微微抬起脸，随即又抿紧了嘴，女孩的尖叫已经停止，似乎被更多的恐惧给塞住了喉咙，他反应过来，用左手一拳头敲碎了驾驶座的窗玻璃。

“啊！”

随着玻璃碎裂的响声，女孩再次发出短促而粗哑的叫喊。每当她叫时，车外的男人都有些不知所措，他想起来要把手里的小刀戳进车里，好让歇斯底里的女孩和哆嗦着低声咒骂的司机都闭上嘴，但半天都没说出下一步威胁的话，好在他戴着口罩，又戴着棒球帽，这幅样子已经足够吓人，足够有威慑力了。

“我、我把我的钱给你……”司机一手护着头，一手摸索着去拿仪表盘上的三十块钱，“别伤害我，我把钱给你，你、你拿去……”

他把小刀换到另一边手里，将那团被揉皱的零钞接过来，塞进外套口袋。他背着一个双肩包，双肩包的搭扣甚至在胸前紧箍着，像是木讷内向的大学生会做的那样，和他此时此刻的威胁性很不相符。身上的深色夹克显得挺臃肿，袖口处是一截收拢的松紧带，这让他的手掌无法自由地伸进伸出，所以大部分时间他都把手缩在袖子里，只留食指、中指和无名指的最后一节扣在外面，但在必要的时候，比如此时此刻，他把两只手都伸了出来，他扯开驾驶座的车门，虽然车门已经从里面上锁，但锁不锁对他来说都没什么区别，司机以为他要杀人了，女孩也这么以为，她看起来终于冷静了些，终于想到了要逃走，但副驾驶座的车门也已经上锁了，她一时想不出如何解锁，只能一边抽抽噎噎地带着哭腔骂脏话，一边拼命扳动车门把手，用拳头砸窗玻璃，车外人抓住司机的胳膊，想要拉他出来，司机的裤子还没拉上，两腿打颤、摇摇欲坠，那一吊萎靡的肉袋也晃来晃去，把上面残留的唾液蹭在了抓住他胳膊的人的身上。

“你、你可以操她……”司机一手挣扎着抵住车门，扭头看向女孩，“你可以在车里操她，都是你的，放我走吧……”

没等他说完，对方已经把他整个拽离车子，扔到了一边去。戴棒球帽的男人坐进驾驶室，一手握上方向盘，然而缩在旁边的女孩像是想要放手一搏，猛然发了疯似的扑到他身上，抓他、挠他、蹬他，她的力气比普通女孩要大得多，他猝不及防地被挠了一下，挠在耳朵下面，棒球帽也被碰歪了——

“啊……”

他疼得吸了口气，随即怒气冲冲地瞪向女孩，他抓住她的手腕和肩膀，一脚踢开她背后的副驾驶的车门，把人推了出去。女孩被推倒在地上，惊魂未定地喘不上气，司机贴着墙站在一旁，只顾盯着车屁股，半步都不敢上前。车子的引擎被发动，开始从巷子里往外后退，意识到自己的人身安全不会受到什么严重威胁后，司机的怒火瞬间压过恐惧，他冲过去，两手搭住车屁股上的保险杠，那是他吃饭的家伙，不能就这么被抢走——

“停下来！操你妈的！停下！”

他跑了几步便跟不上了，最后只能抬腿往车屁股上踹了一脚，眼看着自己的黄色小出租开上了主路。他掏出手机，颤抖着报了警，当然他省略了女孩和三十块钱的那部分，人们常说这是一座美妙的城市，美妙在包容，美妙在充满可能性，还美妙在三十块钱便可以买到十几分钟的温柔乡，或者好几顿诱人到罪恶的高热量快餐，不到二十分钟，他的出租车就被这个戴棒球帽戴口罩的男人开出了好几个街区，停在了一家还没打烊的快餐店旁边，店面上方的红色招牌用圆滚滚的黄色字体写着“甜甜圈时光”，店里有几个打扮时髦的女孩正站在柜台前挑选。

他隔着玻璃门看了一会儿，迟迟没有走进去。又过了几分钟，女孩们终于走了出来，她们谈论着另一个不在场女孩的男友，边谈论边看向他，“我早就说那家伙是个混账，谁让她不听我的？”

她们只看了一眼，便绕开他继续走了。他扭回头，看向“甜甜圈时光”，左边口袋里的手抓紧了那几团皱巴巴的钞票，柜台后的收银员女孩有一张亚洲面孔，看到客人进来也没有招呼，只是两肘撑在桌面上，盯着放在收银台一侧的笔记本电脑看。他站在那儿，望着玻璃柜里那几排被保温灯照着发亮的甜甜圈，从口袋里抓出钱，用右手递到了柜台上。

女孩敷衍性质地站直身体，没抬头看他。

“这个。”他拽下口罩、塞进裤兜，伸出手指指向其中一个涂着巧克力的，又指向旁边一个撒着糖霜的，“还有这个。”

“各来一个？你不如各来两个，买三送一，还有盒子装。你在这吃吗？”

女孩一下子给了他太多信息，是他过去很少会处理的类型。他想了想，点点头，又把柜面上的那团零钱往里推了推。

“巧克力的好像只有这一个了。换成草莓的行吗？或者你可以等一会儿。”

女孩一手拿着夹子，一手拿着纸盒，她这才注意到他的帽子，他的充满血丝的眼睛，以及他紧紧揣在夹克口袋里的左手。

怪人。

不过在这片街区，怪人到处都是，不足为奇。她随便拧了拧眉毛，什么别的表情都没有。

“好。”他说。

“‘好’什么？换成草莓的，还是等一会儿，等巧克力的？”

“草莓。”

怪人小声地、急促地补充道。他说“草莓”这个单词时的发音也有点奇怪，好像他很久都没有说过“草莓”。女孩手脚麻利地把纸盒掖好，推给他，把钞票辗平放进收款机，找钱，打小票，再次抬起头时，对方已经拿着纸盒转身去推门了。

“找你的钱！”她喊道，“喂！”

他扭回头来，这才意识到自己忘了拿找零的钱。他把钱接过去，模糊不清地嘟囔了一句“谢谢”，收银员女孩难以察觉地翻了个温和的白眼，便缩回到收银台后面，继续在那台老旧的笔记本电脑上看她的真人秀去了。

走向车去的路上，他从盒子里拿出一个甜甜圈开始吃。现在他不得不把左手也拿出来用了，他用左手托着纸盒，这样即使有人从他身边走过，也几乎不会发现。走到车子的驾驶座一侧，他叼住甜甜圈，腾出右手拉开车门，这辆车子里不久前发生的事或许会令常人胃口全无，但他似乎并不在意，或者根本没去多想，他把腿收进来，关上车门，白色的方形硬纸盒被摆在他的双腿上，背后的双肩包也换到了胸前，他没有立刻发动车子，而是等着自己把嘴里那四分之一个甜甜圈咀嚼完、咽下去。

街上快没人了，连那些通宵营业的便利店和快餐店外的霓虹灯招牌好像都变暗了。他本不该半路把车子停下来的，他应该一路往南，开上高速路，那些人恐怕还在追他。他并没有十足的把握，他只是猜测有人在追他，但谁也不能说是他过于疑神疑鬼了，就算只是一个普通人，如果在一家音响店里被两排货架后的某个家伙盯着看，离开店铺后又被跟踪了几十米，也难免会产生这种怀疑的。他太熟悉这种情况会朝着什么方向发展，他已经被寻找、被跟踪、被追捕太多次，多到他好像已经更擅长逃跑，而不是在某处安定下来，打一份或几份零工，找一间便宜而简陋的公寓，早睡早起、一日三餐，去洗衣房洗衣服，去超市买食物和日化用品，与并不认识的钥匙保管员打招呼……这些太难了，比逃跑要难。

他又困又累，很快就抱着双肩包在车子里睡着了。他不清楚自己睡了多久，十分钟或者三个小时，他没有概念，他是被一阵拍玻璃的响声吵醒的，他睁开眼睛，看到车外一只手掌在窗玻璃上猛拍着，在他耳边砰砰作响——“给我醒醒！混蛋！醒醒！嘿！说的就是你！”

从女孩的嘴型来看，她正在拼命地大吼大叫，只是车窗的隔音效果令那喊叫声的分贝听起来不算太高，“婊子养的，还老娘的钱！你他妈的，就是你！出来！”

看清女孩的脸后，他一下子醒过来，不知道该怎么办。他放开怀里的背包，慌忙间把甜甜圈纸盒推到一边，掉在了副驾驶的座位下面，他想他应该发动车子离开这里，但全身的肌肉还没有从先前的睡眠中彻底恢复精神，有些不停使唤，更何况女孩的敲打与叫喊声越来越猛烈了，简直像是暴风雨那样在车外狂轰滥炸，他不知道该怎么办才好了。

“你现在怂了，啊？你的小刀呢？有本事你出来划我的脸啊，出来啊！抢老娘的钱买吃的？操你妈的，你知道那个婊子养的狗逼司机差点送我去警局吗！他以为我跟你是一伙的！去你妈的，滚出来！”

女孩的叫喊声随着她怒火的升级而变得越来越粗，听上去简直不像她了。她用手掌拍累了，干脆脱下一只高跟鞋，开始用鞋跟砸，那是一只足有十三公分高的劣质粗跟凉鞋，光是五公分高的防水台就有一个小拳头那么大，他被女孩砸在车窗上的巨响弄得头昏脑胀、不知所措——他不是故意坑害她的，他一开始根本没注意到出租车里居然还有个女孩，他过去的确还抢过几次车，但每次车子里都只有个男司机的——真奇怪，他明明有力气也有能力把女孩赶走，或者把她打昏，但此时此刻，他彻底被这女孩给吓住了，他在慌乱中打开了车门的保险锁，并摇下了车窗，女孩一把拉开车门，双手握着高跟鞋，开始狂风暴雨般的往他身上敲。

“赔我的三十块！”她弓着背、弯着腰，赤裸着一只脚站在水泥地上，打着打着，竟然把自己也打出了委屈的哭腔，“我他妈怎么就这么倒霉！操你妈的！还我的钱！操！”

不一会儿，女孩就精疲力竭地松开了手，鞋子往下一掉，滚落在他的大腿上。他原本用双手护着自己的头部，以防真的被女孩用鞋跟敲破脑袋，而女孩突然放开了他，并且一屁股蹲到了地上去，自顾自把头埋进两边膝盖的中央，只留下乱糟糟的金色头发露在头顶，像是假发。他看了看自己大腿上的那只亮晶晶的、边缘处磨损严重的高跟凉鞋，又瞅了瞅蹲在车门边的女孩，她没有哭，只是看起来恼怒又泄气，连骂人的力气都没了，她挎着一个女包，上面印着某种他认不出来的时尚品牌标志，质量似乎不太好，有点褪色了，带子边缘满是摩擦过度造成的毛边，拉链也是坏的，没办法拉到头，让包敞着口，很容易被偷被抢。

他坐立不安地望了望车子周围，又看看车子里面，他把甜甜圈的纸盒捡起来，拿出剩下的一个草莓味的，犹豫地、小心翼翼地、充满防备地递给了蹲在地上的女孩。女孩抬起头来，恶狠狠地蹬他，将甜甜圈一把抢去，嚯地站起身，绕过车头，拉开副驾驶的车门，一屁股坐了进去。她让车门敞着，光溜溜的两条腿跷上挡风玻璃后面的台面，脚趾上斑驳剥落的蓝色甲油里面含有亮粉，在昏暗的车灯下隐隐发光，一闪一闪的。

“这可不算还钱。”她看起来也饿得不轻，咀嚼得话都说不囫囵，“三十块，一毛都不能少。”

他想了想，把手伸进兜里，拿出剩下二十几块钱，又把双肩包的拉链拉开，掏出一堆各式各样的皮夹钱包。

“我操。”女孩瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴里的东西还没咽下去就等不及要问，“你他妈……？你是个扒手？”

“我不是。”

他嘟囔着否定了，女孩嗤之以鼻地哼了一声。她随手抽过去一个看起来稍厚点儿的皮夹，很老气的款式，像是老头子会用的那种，她把它打开，但里面一毛钱都没有，也没有信用卡，只有一张全家福、一张驾照、一张ID卡、几张银行借记卡和一个“180天未醉酒成就纪念章”。

“你哪儿来的这么多皮夹？”

他不太想说。虽然不算直接偷来的，但也差不多。

“肯定是偷来的。”

“不是。”

“难道是你自己的？”女孩打开一个枚红色的漆皮钱夹，那款式似乎挺讨她喜欢，“还说不是你偷的。”

“地铁上的那些小偷，我从他们手里抢来的。”

“噢~”女孩故作吃惊地拉长嗓音，“原来是抢、来、的！真是太意外了~”

他们又一一翻找了十几个皮夹和钱包，大多都没有钱，或者只有一些零钱散钞，但总算凑齐了三十块。女孩拿到自己应得的钱，甜甜圈也吃完了，但看起来并没有要下车的意思，她瞅着他缩在袖口处的那只颇吓人的金属左手，又盯着他的脸看，他不知道她在看些什么，只好低下头不说话。

“你那胳膊，怎么搞的？我都没见过金属做的假肢。你去阿富汗打过仗啊？”

他不说话。

“你要不要送我回家？我住在这附近。”

要不然她也不会找到他。她经常去那家“甜甜圈时光”吃夜宵，今晚也一样，没想到竟然又让她看到了那辆倒霉催的出租车。

“你那是什么眼神？你知道有多少男人争着想送我回家吗？他们还没那个机会呢。我可不是什么路边的野鸡，我跟那种货色不一样，你别搞错了。我是‘上流女’。”

他有些疑惑地看着她。她说英语带口音，他不太能听得出那是哪里的口音，而且她语速特别快，一个个单词像是在热锅里炒豆子，噼里啪啦地乱蹦，他不由地有些走神，发现她喉咙间似乎有一块突起的阴影。

“我改主意了，我不要回家。我要去‘紫色月亮。’你去过‘紫色月亮’吗？送我去‘紫色月亮’。顺便一说，我叫卡丽。你叫什么？”

他压下帽檐，半天没有出声。他叫什么？好久没有人这么问过他了。

“我叫……”

他的声音太小了，卡丽根本没听清他说了什么。“啥？”她皱起眉头。

她看到他做了一个吞咽的动作，显得有点紧张的样子。她觉得他挺可爱的，随即鄙夷了一下自己的这种想法，又抢车又偷皮夹的，说话跟挤牙膏一样，可爱个屁。

“我叫史蒂夫。”

女孩勾了勾嘴角。“我还以为是什么好笑的名字呢。我之前有个客人，叫‘米娅’，一个五十多岁的胖男人，他说在他们家族的语言里，‘米娅’不是个女孩名，是‘红色的鸟’的意思，哈哈哈！我才不信。”

她语速太快了，又带口音，等到她说完的时候，巴奇的脑袋还在处理“红色的鸟”这个单词，以致于没有接茬。

“你不是我认识的第一个史蒂夫。那个要帅多了，没抓住机会钓上他，我的损失。”

卡丽撇着嘴吹了个口哨，两手抬起来比划了一个类似推开窗户的手势，满脸回味十足的享受神态。回味完毕后，她发了几秒钟的呆，又很快回过神来，“快送我去‘紫色月亮’。”

他不知道“紫色月亮”是什么地方，也不知道在哪儿。他还在想“史蒂夫”这个名字。刚才他一时紧张，所以没想起来自己应该叫什么，现在他想起来了，他的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，出于某种他不记得的原因，那个人也叫他“巴克”和“巴奇”，可如果现在改口说自己其实叫巴奇，就太奇怪了，所以他还是决定闭嘴。他悄悄瞥了卡丽一眼。一直低着头或者看车窗外会显得有点失礼，但他又没办法始终盯着对方看，他们坐得太近了，她又穿得太少——她上身穿着一件明黄色的、没用多少布料的紧身露肩装，膀子和肚脐眼都露在外面，牛仔热裤只勉强包住她窄小的臀部，从大腿根到脚趾头都让人一览无余，他的灰绿色圆眼珠在眼眶里左右打转，不知道该把视线的终点落在哪儿，才不那么冒犯。

“你不想送我吗？是你害得我一晚上没生意做，心情也毁了，你不应该补偿一下吗？”

“我不知道‘紫色月亮’在哪。”

“我知道，你按照我说的走。快点儿。”

他想不出拒绝的借口，只能在卡丽的催促下发动车子，驶离“甜甜圈时光”门前的那条窄道，开上主路。卡丽一边指挥他开车，一边擅自翻弄起了他的双肩包，他不太高兴，让卡丽别翻了，她立刻颇为嫌弃地把那双肩包扔到车后座上，一副“谁稀罕你的破书包”的样子。

“所以，你就靠这个过活？抢车，从小偷手里抢皮夹？”

“不是。”

他继续不太高兴，踩油门的那只脚也越踩越用力，车子不停地加速，传来呼呼的风声。

“你也太不专业了，哪有抢出租车的，出租车很难销赃。那些皮夹，你抢来的时候，里面有钱吗？肯定也不剩多少钱了。太不专业了。”

他抢那些钱夹，是因为人们会在钱夹里放护照、驾证或者社安卡，这些他都没有。买机票需要护照，去银行开户需要社安卡，过州境可能会被查驾证，对于一个不存在的人来说，除了伪造或者借用他人的以外，别无他法。

“我不是小偷。”

“好好好，你不是小偷，你是个大学生，行了吧？”

卡丽把腿放下来，她打开自己的挎包，掏出小镜子和粉饼，开始香扑扑地补妆。那粉饼散发出一股强烈的、粗制劣造的浓郁香气，弄得巴奇想咳嗽，他瞥向卡丽，他开始察觉到女孩身上有几分不对劲的地方，但看来看去，又瞧不出具体是哪里不对劲。

“你看什么？”

他赶紧把眼神缩了回去，又把自己的棒球帽帽檐压低了点儿。卡丽不依不饶，她放下粉饼和小镜子，整个上半身都贴向他面前，几乎要挡住他看路的视野了。真奇怪，几个小时前她还被这个握着刀的怪男人吓得大喊大叫，而眼下这一秒钟，她却觉得这人就像个闷葫芦小孩儿，她想起了她弟弟，她弟弟小时候就这样，那小鬼对人很好奇，但又害怕他们，他总喜欢在角落里悄悄打量别人，如果真有人跟他打招呼，逗他讲话，他又会马上转开脸，装作正在看电视，或者摆弄手里的乐高积木。

“前面红绿灯左转。”卡丽抬起左手比划了一下，接着自然而然地把胳膊肘落在了他肩上，右手也伸过来，放到了他的腹部，并慢慢往下挪动，停在一个相当尴尬的部位，“如果你想先停下来一会儿，我们也可以……”

一阵尖利的刹车声从车底爆裂而出，卡丽被惯性推着侧身往前一撞，放在她大腿上的小镜子和粉饼飞到了座位底下，打到她的脚上。她痛呼着大叫了一声，等车子停稳，她抬起头来，刚想捂着被撞疼的右胳膊骂人，那个叫史蒂夫的怪男人已经推开门下了车，比她还要惊慌地站在那儿，胸口一起一伏的，瞪大眼盯着车子里的她，说不出话。

“你、你毛病啊！”

卡丽梗着脖子大骂，她的嗓音又变粗了。驾驶座的车门大敞着，巴奇浑身僵硬地站着，还盯着卡丽，像是也有点生气了，眼睛瞪得比卡丽还要圆。

“你……你为什么……”话一出口，他就变得不安了些，眼睛瞪得也没那么圆了，“你想做什么？”

“你不想做就不想做，搞什么急刹车，你想撞死谁啊！脑子有毛病！”

听了女孩最后这句话，巴奇又生气了。他一屁股坐回车里，使劲拉上车门，瘪着嘴用右手在卡丽的胳膊上推搡起来，想要赶她下车。卡丽看他竟然敢推自己下车，还没消下去的火气蹿得更高了，她捡起那只之前被脱下来的高跟鞋，高举过头顶，又要往这个史蒂夫的脑袋上敲。

“停下！”他又气又急地喊，“停下！不然我要打你了！”

“你打啊！有本事你用刀捅我啊！”卡丽被他逮住了腕子，手里的高跟鞋迟迟无法在他脑袋上落下，“我做这行生意，又不强买强卖，你讨厌我这种的你直说就好了，玩急刹车是想吓死谁啊！”

巴奇立刻想要反驳她，他并不是讨厌她，他只是不明白刚才那是什么情况，他被吓了一跳。她已经没什么力气了，巴奇害怕自己用劲没个轻重，把她掐疼了，便放开了手，她也缩回胳膊，愤愤地把鞋子穿回脚上，弯腰捡起自己的小镜子和粉饼，塞回挎包里。

她抬手在自己那干枯而粗硬的金色长发里胡乱捋了一把，推门下车了。

“操你！”卡丽透过窗玻璃对他比了个中指，“吃屎去吧！”

她把挎包往身后一甩，迈起穿着十三公分高跟鞋的腿，大步向前走去。巴奇想喊住她，他不确定是不是自己看错了，女孩对她比中指时脸颊涨得通红，下巴也一抽一抖的，像是快哭了似的，他不知道是不是自己的缘故，他踩下油门，缓缓跟在卡丽身边，试图对她说些什么，夜已经深了，卡丽疾步如风、一瘸一拐，他简直不知道她是怎么在那双踩高跷一般的驴蹄子鞋上站稳身体的，他试着喊卡丽的名字，但卡丽头也不回，偶尔转过脸几次也只是在骂他，他也觉得很委屈，他的脑门还有些隐隐作痛，要不是他让着她，她才敲不到他的脑袋！

“我告诉你，我认识的上一个史蒂夫，他比你好一万倍，”卡丽又突然猛地转过上身，她叫喊地太用力，精瘦的深色胳膊不受控制地在身身体两侧乱晃，“你简直不配这个名字，你这个抢车贼！”

路上不时有其它车子驶过，巴奇没听清女孩又在骂他些什么，他只看到她的红色嘴巴飞快地一张一合，她从挎包里掏出一个什么本子，对着他猛力摇晃了几下，又塞回包里，“你连他一根头发都比不上，滚回老家改名吧你！”

路的前方突然闪起了红蓝交替的车灯，那该是警灯，卡丽又开始对着他大喊大叫了，她停下脚步，跑回到车边来，开始拍副驾驶的车窗，拍了几下干脆作罢，踩着小碎步绕过车头，来到驾驶座的车门前。还好车窗一直没被摇上去，她伸手进去扯住巴奇，非要扯他出来，他还以为她又要用高跟鞋敲他的头，吓得又要躲，她扯紧他，在他耳边重复了一句先前的叫喊，他这才听清楚卡丽在说什么——“是条子！快给我下来！条子来了！那个出租司机之前报了警！快跑！”

巴奇推门下车，没等卡丽再次扯住他，他又钻回去，抓出自己的双肩包甩到肩上。两个身穿警服的人已经从警车里下来，高声命令着什么，卡丽扯着他的背包带就跑，跑了没几步就蹬腿把高跟鞋给甩了，重新撒开腿拉着他跑，她那么小的个子，跑得却飞快，她拉着巴奇狂奔、拐弯、狂奔、再拐弯，扯着他冲进一家烟雾缭绕的电子游戏厅，穿过一排又一排贴墙摆放的老虎机，从游戏厅的后门跳上另一条街，又顺着颤巍巍的铁架楼梯蹿上一栋两层高的出租屋，从出租屋二楼的这一头跑到那一头，下到一楼，拐弯跑进路对面的一间主营热狗的小吃店。小吃店已经打烊了，一个瘦瘦高高的年轻人正在收拾桌子，被突然冲进来的卡丽惊得一口脏话噎在嗓子眼里，卡丽拉着巴奇冲进后厨，轻车熟路地直奔冷藏室，年轻人扔下抹布跟过去，骂骂咧咧地拉开冷藏室的门，这显然不是头一次了，他刚张开嘴巴，打算把一喉咙的脏话扔到卡丽脸上，卡丽立刻跳起来捂住他的嘴，高声威胁道：“条子在追我们，你让我们躲躲，不然他捅死你！”

巴奇愣了一下，低头看向卡丽的脸，卡丽对他使了个眼神，他反应过来，立刻皱起眉头、撇下嘴角，拿出一副凶狠的模样。

“你是不是又在人家真姑娘的地盘上接活，然后被哪个婊子举报了？”年轻人挣开卡丽捂在自己脸上的手，“我跟你说了别去抢生意！你还嫌自己蹲的号子少啊！”

“不是我！是这家伙！”

“这谁啊？”他看向卡丽身旁的戴帽子的男人，又顺着他袖子看向他的左手，瞬间吓得不轻，“这……这他妈是什么玩意儿？”

“没见过假肢啊？他在工厂做工的时候被绞肉机绞到手了。不要笑话残疾人。”

“我连你都不笑话，我笑话什么残疾人！我一直对残疾人很友好。”

“他是我表哥，偷了辆出租车，条子在追他。”

巴奇被俩人连珠炮一般的对话弄得有些怔住了，他不知道自己什么时候在工厂绞过肉，更不知道自己什么时候成了卡丽的表哥，他也不觉得自己是残疾人，他的左手很有劲儿。

“偷出租车？”年轻人拉长了音调，难以置信的语气里有三分嘲讽，“哥们儿，出租车有什么好偷的？”

“你出去看下，看看还有没有警车的声音，有没有条子往这边追过来。”卡丽松开巴奇的胳膊，在年轻人的肩上拍了几把，催促对方出去看看，“我觉得我们已经甩开他们了。”

看到卡丽的一双大脚赤裸着踩在冰冷的地砖上，巴奇想了想，把自己的靴子脱下来，摆到卡丽脚边。卡丽瞅瞅他的那双黑色靴子，又抬头瞅瞅他，“靴子跟我这身衣服不搭。”

巴奇不知道如何反驳，只好又把靴子穿回自己脚上。年轻人回到冷藏室，告诉他们连个条子的人影都没有，更别提警车了，卡丽松了口气，拉着巴奇走出后厨，来到店门口。收银台上摆着一张浅紫色的传单，卡丽拿起传单，盯着上面的时间和地点看，她半天都没出声，也没动弹，巴奇凑过去，看到“紫色月亮”的字样，卡丽突然把传单戳到那个年轻人脸前，“阿蕾莎今晚的表演，你去看吗？”

“当然不去。谁会去啊？没人会去的。”年轻人小心翼翼地瞥了卡丽一眼，确保她看上去还算冷静，“她说她是受邀去表演的，听她胡扯，根本没人请她，她是自己掏钱去唱的，反正紫色月亮最近生意烂到家了，让她唱一晚上也赶不了几个客人。”

“噢。”卡丽干巴巴地应了一声。

“没人会去听她唱歌的。”

“谁是阿蕾莎？”巴奇问。

“如果你在问谁是那个跟自己闺蜜男朋友上床的婊子，那么我告诉你，她的名字就叫阿蕾……”

卡丽突然打断了年轻人，抬头对着巴奇说，“我们走吧，史蒂夫。”

她拉着巴奇走向门外，回头对年轻人打了声招呼，便转身离开了。巴奇跟着她走到临街的人行道上，朝着一个他不认识的方向静静地前进，夜里行车稀少，店铺的灯大多都灭了，他望着身边空旷的路，感觉到微凉的空气不停往自己的袖口里钻。

“现在还有一班车能到紫色月亮。你要去吗？我们可以去听阿蕾莎唱歌。她唱歌不难听。”

他没有拒绝，卡丽就当他答应了。她领着他又走了十几分钟，在一个巴士车站停下来，车站的雨篷下零星站着几个人，马路对面的建筑物一楼张贴着许多巨大的房产抵押贷款广告，海报的底色是明黄色的，在路灯的照射下显眼又明亮。

“你住哪儿？”卡丽直直望着那些海报。

“我……”他想了几秒钟，“布鲁克林。”

卡丽觉得莫名其妙，好半天才反应过来，又继续问他，“不是，我不是问你家在哪，我问你现在。洛杉矶的哪儿。”

巴奇不想告诉她，他暂时还没找到地方住，所以他想了想，把话题岔开，“你家在哪？”

“底特律。”

“哇噢。”巴奇记得这个城市，在那些摇摇欲坠的回忆片段中，他记得这是个风光无限的城市。

“你哇噢个什么啊。觉得很好笑吗？”卡丽翻了个白眼，“用不着告诉我那儿原来有多棒，我们都知道它已经没救了。我从来没经历过人们说的那些它最好的日子……”

巴奇有些困惑，但什么都没有说。或许又是他错过的半个多世纪里的某一项巨大变迁——那个人们谈论起来时总是流露出憧憬的汽车之城，现在变成什么样子了？

“我恨那儿，尤其是那儿的冬天，又冷又脏又难熬。你一定想象不到那里的一月份能冷成什么样，你觉得自己的每一根骨头都被冻住了，没法动弹。还是这里好。还好我离开那个鬼地方了。”

没等巴奇说些什么，巴士开来了，她带头跳上车，挑了个最后靠窗的位置坐下。巴奇没有挨着她坐，而是坐到了她前面，她冲着他后脑勺那深褐色的、被棒球帽后面的搭扣弄得乱糟糟的头发撇了撇嘴，一屁股站起来，换到了他旁边的座位坐下。车子缓缓开动，稀少的乘客随着颠簸起伏的方向时而前后摇摆，时而左晃右晃，车厢上方的白色节能灯管持续发出滋滋滋的细微声响，巴奇觉得很累，他还没有睡饱。

“你真的很怪胎。”卡丽转向他，胳膊肘撑在大腿上，用两手托住下巴，全心全意地盯着他，“你不会是什么那种，什么变态之类的吧。”

“不是。”巴奇坐直上身、皱起眉头，即使说完了这声低沉的“不是”，还依然低头看着卡丽，像是要确保她听到他的回答似的。

“你是不是受过什么刺激啊？你那只手是怎么搞的。”

巴奇这下不说话了，就只是看着她。她开始觉得无聊，便把脸转开，从挎包里掏出一瓶口香糖，倒出几颗丢进嘴里，边嚼边四处看，看车厢里其他人，看车窗外黑乎乎的路面，没一会儿又哼起了歌，她没唱出词，只是有一搭没一搭的哼那个调子，真奇怪，巴奇觉得他听过这歌。

“这是什么歌？”

卡丽抬眼瞥他，嘴唇间“啪”地吹破了一个又紧又小的口香糖泡泡。她涂了艳丽的口红，但那口红太干了，把她的唇纹染成一条又一条干涸的深色细线，她把脑袋扭回到车窗旁，爱答不理地说，“不知道。”

“你应该知道。你会唱它。”

“我不知道！我从别人那儿听来的。我奶奶唱给我听的，但她得脑血栓死了，我总不能现在帮你去问她吧？”

这下巴奇的确不能再说什么了。他很不高兴，他有种直觉，他觉得卡丽知道歌名，但就是故意不告诉他。卡丽把额头贴在车窗上，咀嚼口香糖的动作让她下巴旁边的金色长发被弄得一颤一颤的，巴奇盯着她那一绺干草似的头发看，而她仿佛在心里打定了主意，无论如何都懒得再理身边这个怪胎似的。

“你在紧张。”

“啊？”卡丽转过头，胳膊肘还撑在大腿上，整个人弓着背，矮矮小小的，“你说什么？”

“你的手在轻微发抖。你的眼球不停转换方向。你嚼口香糖嚼得太用力了。你特别紧张。”

卡丽坐直起来，眼睛瞪得老大，裹着睫毛膏的眼睫毛几乎要戳到上眼皮去了。她看了看自己的手，又后知后觉地把视线挪开，口香糖吐出来黏到座位底下，边黏边骂，“你到底有什么毛病啊你！”

“你在因为‘紫色月亮’而紧张吗？”

“我紧张个屁，我有什么好紧张的。”

“我不知道。”他老实回答卡丽的尖刻反问，用他经过观察与分析所得出的推论，“也许你害怕去见到什么人。”

卡丽用胳膊肘甩起她的挎包，不由分说地抬腿跨过巴奇，挤得他往走道的方向一出溜，便跨到他前面的座位坐下去了。巴奇不肯就此罢休，那首歌的曲调还在他脑海中一遍又一遍地播放，像是从一台出了故障的收音机里传出来的，那收音机被锁在箱子里，箱子放在一个昏暗的房间里，房间属于一栋废弃宅楼，里面早就没人住了。

“那首歌叫什么名字？”

卡丽根本不理他了，她当他不存在。她甚至“嗤”地一声笑了，好像就算她知道这首歌，也绝对不会告诉他似的。巴奇在脑子里跟着那两句旋律哼唱，企图通过自己的努力回忆起完整的歌曲，但他做不到，这种挫败感曾经一而再再而三地袭击他，如同一场烈日下的长跑，每当他快要接近终点，终点线就被向后挪动，他越来越焦急、越来越不高兴，他怒气冲冲地盯着卡丽深色的后颈皮肤上那些发红的小疙瘩，用她能听得到的音量问——

“你是男人还是女人？”

他看到卡丽的脖子僵硬在座椅靠背的上方，无法动弹似的。

“你打扮得像是女人。可你不是。”卡丽用高跟鞋敲打他的时候，他就注意到了，他注意到她粗哑的嗓音，注意到她比一般女孩大得多的力气，注意到她的喉结，注意到他手指骨骼的轮廓形状，“你不是女人。你是男人。你为什么打扮成这样？你在骗谁？你是故意接近我的吗？谁派……”

在他说到“骗”这个单词的时候，卡丽就已经站起身来，走到巴士后门那儿去了。下一站还没到，她一手紧握住扶杆，一手攥着挎包的背带，从始至终都没有转过头来，巴奇还坐在那儿，眼里满是困惑与警惕，他被巨大的不信任感紧紧笼罩着，对于自己说的话在对方心中所掀起的风暴无从知晓。车子到站了，后门打开，卡丽迫不及待地跳下去，他也站起来追了下去，他要问清楚卡丽的底细，是谁派她来跟踪他的，卡丽光着脚走不快，但她闯红灯跑过了一个路口，巴奇紧跟上去，一辆跑车突然从他身后疾速驶过，坐在里面的一个年轻男人探出半个身子，手里握着一杯机打可乐，对着卡丽的脸一把泼了过去——

“去你妈的变性死基佬！”

事情发生地太快，等到巴奇跑上前时，跑车已经开走，只有坐在里面的年轻人的笑闹声还隐约停留在空气中。卡丽佝着背傻站着，用手在脸上和胸口抹了两把，朝着她冲来的巴奇一个急刹车站稳身体，又向后退了两步，险些撞上她。

“操……”卡丽没注意到巴奇跟上来了，她从嗓子眼里挤出尖尖的哭叫声，一心一意为了自己那被可乐弄得黏糊糊的头发而痛苦着，“这是我最后一顶像样的假发了……操……”

巴奇也傻站在那儿，对女孩的窘境毫无帮助。她从挎包里掏出一包纸巾，擦掉脸上和胸口的可乐，巴奇看到旁边有间杂货店，跑过去买了一瓶矿泉水回来，递给她，她赶快拧开盖子，倒在手心里，往身上被可乐泼到的地方拍。

“‘变兴’是什么？”

对方用了缩写的俚语，巴奇没听过这种骂人话，也不知道其中的意思。

“你真他妈让人难以置信。”卡丽笑了起来，把一团洗饱了可乐水的浅棕色纸巾团扔到巴奇的胸前，“要不是你那张脸傻得一本正经的，我肯定以为你是捉弄人的，跟那伙人一路货色。这假发是彻底毁了，操。”

她挠了挠湿漉漉的头发，最终没把它扯下来。

“你的眼睛。”巴奇伸指了指她的脸，“变黑了。”

“我知道，是睫毛膏的问题。我刚才擦脸的时候忘了，操他妈的。我得找个地方补妆。”

她抬起脸环顾四周，他们距离那间名叫紫色月亮的酒吧不过一个街区远了，走过去很快。

“我不管你这人到底有什么毛病，我帮你躲过了条子，你欠我一个人情，你要跟我一起去紫色月亮。没人会去看阿蕾莎唱歌的，你要去给她鼓掌，你还要买酒。”

巴奇一脸莫名其妙，“你不也去吗？”

卡丽别别扭扭地转开头，举起水瓶到嘴边，把剩下的喝掉。

“我去，但我不能出现。不能让她看到我。”

“为什么？”

“要你管？”

“你还没告诉我你到底是男人还是女人。”

“如果你的意思是我到底有屌还是有逼，那我告诉你是前者，我还没能把它弄掉。”卡丽随手一扔，塑料瓶没能正中路边那个垃圾桶，弹在了外面，“但我刚去做了胸。它们看起来不错吧？”

她是故意的，眼前这个史蒂夫想必也是那种觉得她变态的人，她无所谓了，她就要恶心恶心他，她对着巴奇挺了挺胸，用双手掐在内衣下方的钢圈处晃了晃，以表现出它们的弹性，巴奇望着它们，他还在怀疑她到底是不是被派来接近他的，是不是个变装特工，他觉得她并不是，但如果卡丽不是变装特工，她又是为什么呢？

“为什么要变成女人？你是男的。”

“你知道吗，上一个问我是男是女的人，是个印第安纳州的红脖子，起码有八十岁了，我不怪他问我。但是你？你还没老到能这么理直气壮地问这种问题的岁数，别告诉我你长这么大没见到过一个像我这样的姐妹，我才不信。还是说你在乡下长大的？你是美国人吗？不对，你说你是布鲁克林人，那我就更不信了。算了。”

卡丽开始往前走，他跟在她后面。卡丽从挎包里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸片，是他在那间小吃店里看到过一样的那张，上面印着演出的时间和地点，还印了一个热辣女郎的剪影，她掏出手机看了看时间，他们已经迟到半个小时了。

“没关系，反正她要唱好久。”卡丽加快脚步，不停地安慰自己，“就快到了。她自己说不定也迟到了。”

他们到达紫色月亮酒吧时，演出刚刚开始。吧台和底下的雅座都空荡荡的，只零散坐着几个独自一人的常客，穿着绿色包臀连衣裙的黑人女孩正在台上调整话筒高度，巴奇望着她看，好奇她是女人还是男人，而卡丽一把拽住他胳膊，拉着他偷偷摸摸地走进了女厕所。

“我要补个妆。你别乱走。”

厕所又小又暗，只有一个蹲位和一个低矮的水池，没地方放东西，卡丽干脆把挎包塞到巴奇怀中，从包里掏出粉饼、小镜子、口红以及好几支巴奇喊不上名字来的刷子。

“你又不打算让她看见你，为什么要补妆。”

“闭嘴。”卡丽对着水池上方的理容镜眯起左眼，用蘸水的纸巾擦拭右眼花掉的睫毛膏，“这是女孩之间的事，你不要管。你按照我说的做就够了。”

“你又不是女孩。”

“我现在就可以报警，告诉条子是谁偷了那辆出租车。谁知道你身上还有没有别的案子？”

“阿蕾莎是女孩还是男孩？”

卡丽涂完睫毛，把睫毛膏笔扔回包里，白了巴奇一眼，把脸转回镜子前。

“阿蕾莎是个不要脸的婊子。”

“那你为什么要来听她唱歌。”巴奇不明白，“我以为你们是朋友。”

“我要亲眼看她是怎么出丑的。她发了那么多传单，根本没人来看她表演，哈哈哈。对了，我告诉你吧，那首歌叫‘感伤的旅程’，比我外婆还老的歌，他妈的四十年代还是五十年代的，我不知道，不是我外婆唱给我听的，是阿蕾莎唱过。巨老的歌，根本没人听了，只有阿蕾莎那种傻逼还喜欢，还天天唱，她觉得她喜欢那些老掉牙的什么爵士乐就让她和听泰勒·斯威夫特的傻逼婊子们不一样了，她觉得自己很特别，她有什么特别的？”

她越说越激动，涂在嘴唇上的口红也被压得越来越用力，弄得颜色很不均匀。她说她要看那个女孩出丑，可她的声音听起来一点也不兴奋，她骂那个女孩是傻逼、婊子，但她却连镜子里自己的脸也不敢看，只是捏着口红躲躲闪闪、念念叨叨的，“她去上过大学，就觉得自己很了不起了，她说她有什么传播学的学位，但她从来不告诉别人她上的是社区大学。她说她学过钢琴，其实她只学过电子琴，我们都同意电子琴根本不算钢琴，对吧？根本不能比。”

“什么是电子琴？”

卡丽受够了似的瞥他一眼，“我就当你没问过我这个问题，怪胎。这不是重点，总之，她根本没学过钢琴，她会一点吉他，但这年头有谁不会一点吉他？我说了，她喜欢各种他妈的老掉牙的歌，她还喜欢一首什么——叫什么来着——莉莉亚？玛莲莉娜？莉莉玛莲？莉莉玛莲，好像是叫这个，这也是几百年前的歌了，是什么越战时候的歌，我真服了她了。”

“不是。”巴奇摇摇头，“‘莉莉玛莲’不是越南战争的歌。”

“不是的吗？”卡丽忙着补粉，没时间去重新思考那首黏黏糊糊的老歌究竟是哪个年代的，“我怎么记得是的。”

巴奇没有回答。他想告诉卡丽，莉莉玛莲是我那个时候的歌，他记得那首歌，但他记不起全部，他是在哪听到的？他当时是谁？他连曲调和歌词都想不起来了，他只记得他听过，“莉莉玛莲”，像是一位漂亮女士的名字，他和身边穿军装的男人开玩笑说，你觉得莉莉玛莲小姐长什么样？我打赌她是金色头发，蓝色眼睛，长得又瘦又小，在路灯底下一阵风就能吹跑。

“搞定了。”卡丽趴在水池上方，脸贴着镜子，查看自己的眼影和口红是否均匀光整。“待会我们挑个靠后面的座位，不能让她看到我。你要点一杯酒，点贵一点的，然后你要鼓掌，要喊她的名字，每首唱完都要。”

“我没钱买酒。”他这是在撒谎，他还是有十几块钱的，但他不想花在买酒上，“我也不想喊。我不认识她。你为什么不自己来？为什么不能让她看到你？”

“因为她恨死我了，行吗？她巴不得我出门被车撞死。”

“为什么？”

卡丽又翻了个无奈的白眼。她觉得这个史蒂夫就像个三岁小孩，很讨人嫌的那种，什么都要问“为什么”，无穷无尽的“为什么”，一个接着一个的“为什么”，好像他来到这个世界还没多久，所以一切事物对他来说都是陌生的、奇怪的、难以理解的。

“因为我搞砸了她的面试，你满意了吗？我搞砸了她的面试。在西好莱坞的一个小剧院里，她和一帮其他没才华的人，什么唱片公司的面试，通过网络报名的那种，你上传一段你唱歌的视频，然后就有资格参加，如果唱片公司的人看中了你，你就有机会了——她真这么想的，她真以为会有人看中她，然后她就能出道、拍音乐录影带，就能出名、赚大钱、和那些天后成为姐妹淘了，她真这么想的。然后我搞砸了她这个机会。”

“你做了什么？”

卡丽没有回答，她拽着他走出女厕所，悄悄来到酒吧靠后的雅座之间，挑了一个被柱子挡住的位置坐下。镁光灯直直打在前方那个狭窄的舞台上，阿蕾莎手持话筒，坐在一条老气的红色帷幕之前，正在唱一首乡村歌曲。

“你可以点歌。”卡丽跪坐在圆形的沙发座里，背对着用来放酒水的桌子上，胳膊肘交叠着趴在座位靠背上，好让自己的脸被挡住，“但你得先点酒。”

过了没多久，一位小姐走过来问他们要喝点什么。卡丽盯着巴奇，巴奇有些紧张得坐直身体，右手搭在桌子上，食指和大拇指捻来捻去，思考自己应该点一杯什么来喝。卡丽耐不住性子，替他点了一杯威士忌，等服务生小姐走后，巴奇瞪了他一眼。

“瞪我干什么！”卡丽压低嗓音凶他，“你自己连想喝什么都不知道。”

“我想好了，我要喝啤酒。”

“你想的时间太长了！”

卡丽意识到自己的声音好像又不由自主地抬高了，她赶忙捂住嘴巴，整个人缩下去，几乎是侧躺在座位上了。她告诉巴奇，等他们把酒送上来的时候，他就可以点歌了。过了几分钟，那位小姐把威士忌端过来，巴奇对她说谢谢，她笑着说不客气。

“我……我想问，我可不可以请那位女……”他打了个磕绊，因为他不太确定阿蕾莎是不是和卡丽一样，也并不是真正的女孩，所以他的舌头打结了两秒，“请那位女士唱一首歌？”

“当然。你想点什么歌？我去告诉她，让乐队准备伴奏。”

“我想点‘感伤的旅程’。”

服务生小姐显然并不是很熟悉这首歌，但她仍然点了点头，询问巴奇如何称呼他，然后绕过客人座位的区域走向舞台。上一首已经唱完了，台上一阵短暂的交流后，伴奏响起，巴奇看到阿蕾莎把长发撩到背后，重新调整了一下话筒。

“接下来这首《感伤的旅程》，送给史蒂夫。”

阿蕾莎似乎并没有看清楚他们坐在哪儿，台上的光打得太刺眼了。曲子响起，如同有一通电流鬼鬼祟祟地窜上巴奇的脊背，他立刻认出了那前奏的调子，他望着台上那位身材凹凸有致的黑人女孩，聆听着她那副优雅而甜美的歌喉，他听到“踏上一段感伤的旅程，期望记忆能够重温”，他听到“踏上一段感伤的旅程，一段回家的感伤旅程”，女孩的唱法和七十年前截然不同，但那段熟悉的旋律仿佛低低滑过了半个多世纪的距离，严丝合缝地与他此刻听到的曲调重叠在一起，他不记得自己上一次是在哪里听到过，也不记得是和谁一起听的，但他记得这首歌，这就够了，他抓起酒杯，有些颤抖地啜了一口。

“她就爱这种能把人听睡着的老土的歌。”卡丽的脑袋趴在她交叠起来的双臂上，自言自语似的嘟囔道，“能红才怪。”

“这歌很棒。”

“看，果然还有你这种怪胎也喜欢。”

“她唱歌很好听。”

“她以前唱得比这难听多了。她现在看起来还挺辣的吧？要是没有我，别说假发和眼影了，她连一条像样的裙子都不会挑，而她还是条‘鱼’呢。真是浪费。”

“什么是‘鱼’？”

“就是正儿八经的女人。”卡丽把头发一撩，指了指胸部，又指了指胯下的部位，“货真价实的那种。”

“那你为什么要化妆、穿裙子？”巴奇又绕回了这个他还没有得到满意答案的问题。“为什么要当女孩？”

卡丽打了个哈欠，把脑袋换了一边，脸对着沙发座椅的靠背，不看巴奇。阿蕾莎唱完了，正坐在那个高高的吧台椅上喝水，巴奇也继续喝他的威士忌，把碎冰块咬得嘎吱嘎吱响。

“你不知道一生下来就生错了身体是什么感觉。”

巴奇拿开酒杯，望向卡丽。卡丽背对着他趴在那儿，说话声音闷闷的，“我知道你不懂，说了也没用。”

一生下来就生错了身体的感觉，这个世界上绝大多数人都不懂，这不怪他们，卡丽明白这一点。

“上帝真残忍，我最喜欢花钱，他就让我生在一个穷的叮当响的家里。我喜欢男的，喜欢穿裙子，我是个女孩，他就给了我一条阴茎。”

台上的阿蕾莎对着话筒清了清喉咙，开始介绍她要唱的下一首歌。卡丽停顿了一会儿，听完阿蕾莎的介绍，前奏响起后，她把脸转回来，抬起胳膊将酒杯从巴奇手里拿走，自己喝了一口。

“告诉你，我上高中的时候，参加过安娜堡的选美大赛。报名的时候我填了假名字，反正那儿也没人认识我，当时我还没开始吃药，也没做过任何手术，我觉得自己的化妆和穿衣都厉害了，结果第一轮就给筛下来了。当时我还想不通，他们是怎么看出来我‘不符合要求’的……”

她傻笑起来，巴奇也笑了。酒杯见了底，只剩下零星几颗碎冰块，卡丽把杯子塞回到巴奇手里，吸了吸鼻子。

“不过这没什么，我不在乎。我知道这是个很好的时代，够好了，我要是生在什么二十年代、三十年代，大概会被吊起来烧死，就像欧洲人以前会烧女巫一样，哈哈哈！你知道他们以前还觉得那些残疾人，那些一生下来就有遗传病的人，他们曾经觉得那些人应该被‘淘汰’掉吗？”

“欧洲人？”巴奇眨了眨眼睛，没跟上卡丽的节奏，“‘淘汰’？”

“不是欧洲人，美国人，我在说我们。我在蜂鸣网上看过这样一篇文章，叫什么‘你不会相信的关于三十年代的十个事实’，里面说那时候曾经有一种风潮，感觉和纳粹差不多，叫什么‘人种改良学’，就主张把那些残疾人、身体天生就很差的人给‘淘汰’了，因为觉得他们的遗传基因是劣等的，活着也是拖纳税人的后腿。”

出乎卡丽意料之外的是，巴奇这次点了点头。

“你别不懂装懂，说不定那文章根本是瞎扯的。那种什么‘你必须知道的几大秘密’啦，‘百分之九九的人都不明白的几大科学道理’啦，这种标题的文章十有八九都是蒙人的。”

“那个不是蒙人的。确实有人是这么想的，在那个时候。”

卡丽没当回事地哼了一声，“吃屎的疯子，操死他们。”

之后的半个多钟头里，阿蕾莎又一连唱了六七首歌。卡丽觉得口渴，给自己要了一杯冰茶，又给巴奇点了一扎啤酒，但她点完以后才告诉巴奇“你来付帐”。他们沉默地坐在那儿喝，巴奇忘记按照卡丽之前嘱咐地那样给阿蕾莎的每一首歌鼓掌，卡丽也忘记了这茬，他们就那么坐着，各自想各自的事，直到过了很久，阿蕾莎说话的嗓音传来，他们才重新抬起头。

“感谢大家今晚的陪伴，接下来这首是今晚的最后一首了。”

巴奇环顾四周，酒吧里只剩下他和卡丽、一个身材瘦弱的老太太、一位没精打采的中年男人和一名正在擦拭调酒瓶的酒保。

“这首歌的名字叫《男孩不哭》，我想把它送给我的好朋友卡丽。”

卡丽侧趴的动作突然僵硬在那儿，一动不动，巴奇看看她，又看向台上的阿蕾莎。

“卡丽，你今天没有来，我知道你不会来，我也知道你还在生我的气。我不怪你，你应该生我的气，我也还在恨我自己。我记得你对我说过，你说，你小的时候，你外婆总是对你说，‘卡尔，别哭了，男孩子是不哭的。别他妈哭啦！’你说她总是这么教训你，她越这么说，你就哭得越凶。‘别人会笑话的，卡尔，你可是个男孩！别哭了！’你说，当时你就想，‘我偏要哭给她看。男孩不哭跟我有什么关系？我可是个女孩。’”

卡丽始终没有坐直身子，也没有抬起头。巴奇有些着急，他思索着应不应该把卡丽从座位里拽起来，让台上的女孩看到。

“当时听完你说的这些，我笑话了你好久。我真怀念那个时候。我真希望你能知道，我后悔我做过的事，我后悔一切，而我甚至根本没有喜欢过杰米，我跟他上床是因为虚荣心，所有女孩都以和他上过床为荣，我不想被笑话，我知道他是你的男朋友，但我还是那么做了，我就是个傻逼，我知道。”

巴奇最终还是什么都没做。他不禁想，如果他把卡丽拽起来，如果台上的女孩知道她的好朋友今天在场，就缩在台下的某个角落，她还有勇气说这些话吗？

“那场试镜演出……我清楚自己有几斤几两，就算没有你来闹，我也选不上的。那些经纪人根本都没正眼瞧我。但那时我不肯对自己承认，所以我怪罪你，把责任推到你的身上，我想，‘都怪卡丽那个婊子，要不是因为她，我早就红了’。我真差劲。”

阿蕾莎一定是个温柔的女孩，巴奇可以从她的嗓音中听出来。即使说着这样伤心的、有损自尊的话，她那黝黑的面容依然表现得甜美而从容，甚至自嘲地露出微笑，眼影里的亮粉一闪一闪，折射着镁光灯的色彩。她一开始是怎么想到要和卡丽这样的“女孩”做朋友的呢？

“对我来说，杰米什么都不是，那场试镜演出也什么都不是。而你，卡丽，你是我最好的朋友。你是我唯一的朋友。”

阿蕾莎转过头，对伴奏乐队点头示意，又转回身来，低头轻声对着话筒说了一句“‘男孩不哭’”，将话筒的电线拨到另一边，坐直脊背，开始准备演唱这最后一曲。可巴奇没有听完它的机会了，卡丽突然悄悄坐起身来，一手摸出酒钱扔在桌上，一手把他从沙发座位上扯起来，他赶忙拉过自己放在一旁的背包和棒球帽，被卡丽拖着径直往酒吧大门走，她走得那么急、那么快，等到巴奇反应过来的时候，已经被她拉着走出紫色月亮，拐过一个街角了。

“放开我……”巴奇的手腕被她拽得疼，他硬是站住身体，把卡丽涂着鲜亮指甲油的手指头甩开，“你为什么不听完……”

卡丽哭了，他这才看到。卡丽拧着脖子，固执地看向街对面，泪水从她的眼眶里不断溢出，她粗鲁地用胳膊一揩，把挎包重新甩回肩膀上，继续朝着一个不知道通往何处的方向走了起来。

“卡丽！”

巴奇跟上去，但没有追到卡丽身边，只是走在她后面。

“我要回家了，你不要跟着我了。

“你听到她说的了，她不恨你，她说你是她最好的……”

“离我远点儿！”卡丽突然转身，几乎是跳了起来，她哭得稀里哗啦的，脸上妆容尽毁，显得有点滑稽可爱，“我又不聋！我听到了！”

巴奇愣住两秒，站在原地，不知道该如何反应。“那你……”

“对不起。”

卡丽突然像是一颗被悄悄放了气的皮球，先前的焦急、暴躁和慌张全都被夜晚的凉风吸走，只剩塌陷下去的瘦弱肩膀，和时不时被吹拂到嘴角旁的假发发梢。她响亮地吸了一下鼻子，走近巴奇身边，笨拙地挠了挠脑袋顶上的头发，再一次道歉，“对不起，史蒂夫。我不应该对你大呼小叫的。”

“没关系。”巴奇小声表示他不介意。

“你饿了吗，我有点饿了。我们去吃点东西。”

卡丽指向路对面的一家还没打烊的兼卖快餐的商店，店门招牌的一角有摆成汉堡和三角披萨形状的霓虹灯圈。他们穿过马路，走到店里，卡丽点了一个芝士汉堡，巴奇点了一张夏威夷披萨，两个人都要了机打可乐，坐在靠窗的高脚凳座位上吃。

“现在很晚了，不知道你还能不能坐到巴士或者地铁回去。你住在哪里来着？”卡丽从汉堡里挑出青椒圈，扔在油腻腻的桌面上，“就算抢车，也不要再抢出租车了，抢出租车一定会被追到的。”

巴奇点点头，伸手把青椒圈捏过来，摆到了自己的披萨上。卡丽很快把汉堡吃完了，可乐倒没怎么喝，大概是之前被泼的经历让她有点阴影，她把可乐推给巴奇，巴奇便帮她一起喝了。

“阿蕾莎是我的中学同学。班里没人跟我玩，只有她跟我玩。一开始我觉得她是为了自我感觉良好，才来跟我打交道，她那么漂亮，很多人都喜欢她，她用不着跟我混在一起。”

“或者她只是因为喜欢你，想跟你在一起玩。”巴奇觉得这应该很好解释，没有卡丽当时想得那么复杂。

“她是挺喜欢我的。”卡丽耸耸肩，“我不是说这理所当然，我是说，她的确很喜欢跟我一起玩。我去哪儿她都要跟着，陪我去纹眉，陪我去见网友，她总怕别人找我麻烦，今天晚上那个泼我可乐的王八蛋，要是阿蕾莎在，他的车可能都要翻了。”

“那你为什么不听她把歌唱完。”

卡丽低着头，没有说话。沉默片刻后，她拉开挎包，开始翻找起什么。

“这个给你。”她递给巴奇一个薄薄的本子，“记得我说你不是我认识的第一个史蒂夫吗？这是上一个落在我家的。”

本子有些旧了，是个素描簿。巴奇握着它，手心有些出汗。

“反正我大概也不会再见到他了。我一直把它装在包里，心想也许哪天还能遇到，趁机再请他去我家里喝一杯什么的，那家伙长得很帅。我们只见过那一次——那家伙骑摩托车像不长眼一样，突然从后面冲过来，我当时正在跟一个司机谈价钱呢，结果他把我撞了个狗啃屎。我就是这么倒霉。”

巴奇翻开第一页，又翻过去几页。是一些城市速写，大多是半成品，看得出它的创作者总是行迹匆匆，没有时间坐下来好好完成任何一幅。

“还算他是个好人，去药店买了药膏和消毒棉球什么乱七八糟的给我，又送了我回住处。他走得匆匆忙忙的，把包落下了，好在里面没有皮夹，就只有一副拳套、一条毛巾、一个运动水壶和这玩意儿，就它最好带，我就天天把它装包里带着。这画的是大峡谷吗？我看像是大峡谷。”

巴奇翻到了素描簿的最后一页，卡丽凑近过来看，“我还没去过大峡谷呢。”

“我也没去过。”巴奇说。

“送给你留念啦。”卡丽在翻开的纸页间轻轻一拍，收回手，重新趴到了桌上，“谢谢你今晚陪我去紫色月亮。”

等到巴奇重新抬起头时，卡丽已经埋在臂肘间睡着了。他从店老板那儿借来一支笔，从素描簿里撕下一张还没有被画到的纸片，他很久没有拿笔了，一些单词拼写起来费了他一番功夫，涂涂改改地，最终还是写完了。他把纸片压到卡丽的挎包下，将素描簿放进自己的背包里，他仔仔细细地拉上背包夹层的拉链，然后从高脚凳上下来，推开门走出商店，回头隔着窗玻璃看了卡丽一眼。

 

亲爱的卡丽（如果我拼错了，对不起）：

 

谢谢你带我去听歌，请我喝酒，还送了画给我。如果可以的话，我也想送你回家，但我必须先走了，否则可能会给你带来麻烦。

一开始在那辆车里，我吓到了你，对不起。另外一件要对你说对不起的事是，我的名字不是史蒂夫，但我不是故意骗你的。在这之前，我的记性出了问题，所以我忘记了很多事情，也忘记了很多人，但我现在已经快好了。我想，我以后不会忘记你，也不会忘记今天和你在一起度过的时光。

你很美丽，在我认识的女孩中，你是第二美丽的。第一美丽的是我妹妹，可我不记得她长什么样了。

 

你的，

巴奇

 

P.S. 你应该去和阿蕾莎和好。我猜，你只是害怕重新见到她，害怕和她面对面说话，你不知道应该对她说什么。但是你要鼓起勇气，因为女孩都很勇敢，如果你胆小，你就不能说自己是个女孩。

P.P.S. 我做过很多可怕的事情，比抢车可怕得多。我恨我自己。但我也有一个朋友，就像你有阿蕾莎一样，但他不会唱歌。我想，他也许不会恨我。我也要鼓起勇气。

 

全文完

 

——————————————————————————————

注：

1\. 故事灵感来自2015年电影《橘色》（Tangerine）

2\. 歌曲《感伤的旅程》（Sentimental Journey - Doris Day） 

3\. 歌曲《莉莉玛莲》（Lili Marleen - Marlene Dietrich） 

4\. 歌曲《男孩不哭》（Boys Don't Cry - Norman Palm，原唱The Cure）


End file.
